fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Ameumi
'Crystal Ameumi '(クリスタルアミユミ) used to be in the guild, Blue Pegasus, coming to Fairy Tail only after Tenroujima has been depleted. Coming with the members who went to look for them. It is the first time she met Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members. Background Crystal isn't a normal mage, being quiet of her being a mermaid. Crystal had a rough past, running away from the Mafia Group of her father because they are set on a mission to kill her, and that is lightly because of saving a human, or either, befriending and communicating with them. Crystal has a strong desire for singing. Her magic is by summoning only using her hands and sometimes, she can operate spells using her voice. Crystal was lead to Blue Pegasus and only Master Bob, knew about her true form. She was forced to leave the guild when she heard that her father knew where she was. Lead to Fairy Tail by Laki, she grew to be quite fond of her. Sometimes having a katana as a weapon, Crystal has what it takes in being a mage, only to be grown to her weakness of her power being limited. Despite being in a guild, Crystal likes fashion adventures and goes only to jobs from time to time. Sometimes, Crystal may not look like it but she's the Sea Wyvern Slayer. But even if she's having 3 kinds of magic, her power is quite limited and is not expected to do a job alone. Personality Crystal is quite friendly and cheerful. She never allows her friends to fight alone. She is quite over protective over her friends. Crystal is easily hurt but she bounces back easily, but the pain still stuck. She never took any misunderstandings due to her friendly attitude. No one knows Crystal's real attitude when she's angry or upset since knowing she'd be more dangerous than Erza when the said attitudes. Crystal once cried becuase of Natsu not accepting her feelings for him. Crystal can be quite scary when she's really focused. But despite acting friendly, all those acts she had towards them was a lie. To repent for her sins. Appearance Crystal has short messy auburn hair that and has auburn haired orbs. Crystal's appearance is not a permanent one. She does many things to bothe her hair and eyes to avoid her parents. The only thing that doesn't change about her appearance is her mark in the forehead, signing that she's part of a Mafia Group, sometimes hidden in her bangs. As for her clothing, normal clothing like Lucy's, but mostly she only wears those that are white, gold, and yellow and for footwear she has silver sandals for foowear. Magic and Abilities Crystal's power is quite limited despite having learned 3 magic abilities. A list of her abilities can be seen from below: 'Breath of the Sea Wyvern- '''An aquatic move that has been used only when she's on her Wyvern Slayer mode. A huge pool of water comes out of her mouth as it realeases a powerful force. '''Song of the Warrior-' Sometimes a spell that can be used without magic power. Adapting it from the mermaids, it is a song that provides support for the person you care for. 'Card Summon-' Like Lucy's spirit summoning, Crystal can summon monsters, or more of her assistants in battle. Sometimes, summoning too long of this cards can cause her spiritual damage. 'Claw of the Sea Wyvern- '''Same as the 'Breath of the Sea Wyvern', it is an aquatic move only activated on her Wyvern Slayer magic. Equipping her hands with water, it materializes and turn into a claw, for her to use it as a short range weapon. '''Song of War-' Same as a spell 'Song of the Warrior', Crystal only uses the song when needed because only it can be stopped by the hero. 'Wyvern Mode-' A strong spell that gives her power like a true Wyvern, but have to give up her sanity in change of the power. Never using it as after used can kill the mage who used the spell. 'Song of Sleep- '''A sleep spell she uses to makes anyone fall asleep. She has a lot of songs but has yet mastered them. '''Wing Slash of the Sea Wyvern- '''Equipping her arms from shoulder to past her fingers, she can use it for long range attacks. '''Return-' A spell that she has read from a book that returns a mage's magic power to normal. 'Wyvern Wing-' Her arms transforming into wings, protecting her from attacks and powerful spells like 'Dispel's effect. Quotes 'No matter what you say! I'm never giving in!' 'NO ONE GETS A STRAND OF ANY OF FRIENDS' HAIR!!' 'GRAY!! Did you get my underwear again?' 'Arrigatou shimasu, I'm Crystal, the Maiden of the sea!' 'Friends come and go.. I learned that a long time ago..' 'Friendship isn't trash you can just throw away!' 'Nothing is wrong with befriending humans' 'There's nothing... that Fairy Tail mages can't do!' Relationships Laki (Best Friend) Gray Fullbuster (Rival) Lisanna Strauss (Rival) Mirajane Strauss (Listener) Trivia Only Evergreen found out she's a mermaid. Even thought with 3 types of magic, her power quite limited power. Her guild contract with Blue Pegasus is only for 10 years. She has a pendant given to her by her mother, the only person who loved her truly.